Alphabets Of Love
by XBookloverX2
Summary: Suck at summaries...suck at writing stories...so much for becoming an author...anyway it's basically following the 26 alphabets and going through those 26 and turning them into Usui and Misaki's alphabets...*dies* Oh and there maybe more corniness.
1. A for Apple

**My First STORY SUCKS! I CANT BELIEVE IT! IF U HATE IT JUST TELL ME! I'm GONNA BREAK DOWN AND BURST INTO TEARS ( no seriously im gonna BURST like EXPLODE into tears!) Warning : OOC ! OOC !**

**The Alphabets Of Love (Usui and Misaki)**

**A is for Apples**

**_  
It has been 2 months since Misaki moved in to Usui's apartment . Now let's all take a look at what the lovely couple is doing.**

**"**_**Misa-chaaaaan"**_** Usui poked Misaki.  
"**_**What is it , Usui**_**?" Misaki said.  
"**_**Make me some bunny apples please" **_**Usui begged like a small child .  
"**_**No! Just stop! You have been like that since 3 minutes ago! " **_**Misaki said****.**__

__**5 minutes later****  
****"**_**ALRIGHT! I ' LL MAKE YOU SOME BUNNY APPLES!"**_** Misaki yelled . She had given up on listening to Usui's begging.  
****  
****~10 minutes later~****  
****"**_**Here you go Usui . The bunny apples you asked for" Misaki said while handing him a plate of apples.  
"Hmm...Your bunny apples still need a little work**_** "Usui said , observing the texture of the cut apples .****  
****" **_**IF IT 'S REALLY THAT BAD JUST DON 'T EAT IT ALREADY! "**_**Misaki yelled as she snatched the plate away and took one to eat .****  
**_**"Okay , okay . Give it back" **_**Usui said holding out his hands "**_**Even though it's true , I like to eat your apples Ayuzawa**_**"****  
****"**_**No **__**! I will not give it back to you" Misaki said while biting the apples.**___

__**Usui leaned in to kiss her and when he did , she was frozen and shocked . While she was frozen Usui took the chance and snatched the plate away from her and broke the kiss.**

_**"Hey!" **_**Misaki said  
"Sorry but even though kissing you is irresistable , eating your bunny apples is even better" Usui said**

**And like that the couple remained silent for the time being**

IT SO FREAKING SUCKS! (by XBookLoverX2) (on the verge of bursting)_**  
**_


	2. B for Bouquet

**I AM A FAILURE I WILL DIE! But anyways here is the second part of Alphabets of Love~**

**B for Bouquet _**

**Student council president , Ayuzawa Misaki was going to lay her head on her desk for a while before class starts because her council work was already done and she had not been getting a lot of rest lately due to the huge amount of work she was doing for the past week . Her manager at Maid Latte told her she worked hard enough for the week so she told her to take a break of work for 2 days . But before she could lay her head on the desk , she realized there was a bouquet of white and red rosebuds.**

**"_What is this? I wonder who gave this to me"_ Misaki said while looking at the bottom of the bouquet .There was a note with her name on it and nothing else .  
"_Ooh . I wonder who gave those rosebuds to you Misaki~" _Sakura said walking in with Shizuko .  
"_I'll bet it's from Usui" Shizuko said trailing behind Sakura.  
"Wh-Why do you say that ?"Misaki said  
"Well isn't it obvious Misaki? He is the only one with the nerve to give you these Misaki!" Sakura chirped with glee.  
"Okay...I'll go see him later"_ Misaki said with a sigh.**

**~After school~~Student Council Room~  
"_Hi , Prez_" Usui Takumi said walking into the room .  
"_What is this , Usui?_" Misaki said while throwing the bouquet of flower.  
"_Hmm? Why this happens to be a bouquet of rosebuds , Prez_ . I'm surprised that _you didn't know that , Prez_" Usui said with shock.  
"_NO! I meant what is the bouquet for, Usui" _Misaki said.  
_"Well I didn't give you this , Misaki_." Usui said.  
_"Don't lie to me Usui" _Misaki said._  
__"I wonder who gave you these flowers Prez . I also wonder what would you give that person who gave you this flowers." _Usui said with wonder on his face  
"_Well .A kiss I suppose."_ Misaki said while Usui's eyes widened. "_Well I suppose I'll go find out who gave these to me"_ Misaki said.  
"_Okay.._." Usui said , his eyes still wide open.  
"_Okay , arigato for the flowers Usui_." Misaki said walking out of the Student Council Room.  
**

**Suddenly , she felt two arms wrap around her waist.**

**"_How did you know it was from me?" _Usui said  
"_Well if Shintani would have given up hope by now and if you saw me receive the flowers from somebody you would sneak into my class , get my bag and burn the flowers and then if you EVER saw me kiss some other guy you would yell until the world would stop ."_Misaki said_._**

**_"True .." _Usui bent down to peck her on the cheek.  
_"Hey! What are you doing!" _Misaki said_.  
__"Nothing"_ He said after he kissed both her cheeks he went out of the room and waited until she finished her work to walk her to Maid Latte.**

**_  
Oh god that was Corny anyways ~ I don't care if I miscounted the alphabets just don't bother that mistake or you will be hunted down and then murdered by my vulture and then your remaining flesh will be eaten by it and the bones will be burned down by me and the ashes will be buried to remove any proof!  
Bye! See my...few readers tomorrow~ Oh and those who are wondering why I chose White and Red Rosebuds it's cause the white rosebuds represent girlhood and the red rosebuds represent pure and lovely so basically it's like representing Misaki can be feminine and she is thought of pure and lovely by Usui.**


	3. C for Cinema

**I scold myself for being a failure...that's fair right? XD OOC!******

**_**

C for Cinema

_

"_Just how in holy macaroni did I end up in this position in the middle of a movie at the cinema's?__**"Misaki thought.  
**__**  
**_**Misaki was practically on Usui's lap . Both her arms were around his neck and her head was practically burying her head in Usui's chest . Usui's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist to keep her from running away.******

**"**_Oh yeah. I remember now!__**"**_** Misaki thought.**

~Flashback~  
**  
****"**_**Usui , you don't have to take me out because you forgot it was our one month anniversary !"**_** Misaki said struggling to run back to her house but failed in attempt because Usui's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist .**

_**"No way am I going to just forget about our anniversary"**_** Usui said.**

_**"Just let –" **_**Misaki was cut off by Usui's hand covering her arm .**_****_

_**"We're here ."**_** Usui said stopping in front of the cinema .**

"_**Anou...Usui , what movie are we going to watch?" **_**Misaki said suddenly nervous...  
**_**  
**__**"Two tickets for Nightmare On Elm Street" **_**Usui said at the counter and paying for it...**

"_**Wait? WHAAAAAAAAT ?" Misaki yelled with fear in her eyes .**_

"C'mon . Let's go ." **Usui said with a lazy grin holding out his hand  
**_**  
**__**"NOOOOOOOOOO!" **_**Misaki screamed attempting to run away****.**

**"**_**If you run away I'll bring you to watch horror movies for the whole week**_**" Usui said flashing a wicked grin.**

"_*sigh*__**Okay , just this once alright?"**_** Misaki said.**

"Good . Now c'mon ." Usui said again holding out his hand

~End of Flashback~

**Now it was starting to become the climax of the movie . Misaki and a few other people screamed their lungs out . Misaki buried her head into Usui's chest and waited for the movie to end** .

~After the movie~~Park (3:35p.m)~

_**"Well that wasn't so bad now was it?"**_**Usui said****  
**_**  
**__**"WASN'T BAD? IT WAS HORRIBLE ! NOW I WILL OFFICIALLY NOT SLEEP FOR 3 DAYS!"**_** Misaki screamed.**

"_**There now , Ayuzawa , relax ..."**_** Usui said patting her back..**

"_**Ugh fine! I'll be coming over to your place tonight ... I'm staying over ... And you..." Misaki said poking his chest "Need to deal with my nightmares...Every . Single . Night!" Misaki said with a wicked smile on her face.**_

"Fine! I'll see you at 8:00 tonight . Okay?" Usui said.

"Tonight , it is then~" Misaki said .

Usui leaned down to kiss Misaki and then left for his apartment with a silly grin on his face.

_**  
****Hmmmm...There might be a sequel to this during chapter 14 called N is for Nightmares...Oh well send me a review to say N for Nightmares or N for _ (something else) and review about this story please (good or bad) and until tomorrow ~**_****_


	4. Author's Note 1

_**Hey Guys! There won't be any updates for the next few days because...I Have No Ideas For chapter 4 . Any ideas for me? Stuck and sorry. Mind I say ...what am I gonna do? *dies* Fails...  
**_


	5. D for Disneyland

**Hey Guys! I'm Back and Alive~ Thanks to Arctic Symmetry's review ... I thank the person who gave me D idea , Arctic Symmetry and my other friend my Conscious which I named...Selene (yes after the moon goddess) Those who are thinking I'm weird than I don't mind it and thanks for the help to those who gave me ideas for this chapters and to not break down and cry... There will be another story for D after I finished the whole *story* called D for Diamond (omg, their marriage?)~**

**D for Disneyland (OOC)**

**On April 26 , Usui , as usual , was in the Student Council Room ... doing ... whatever you call it ...to Misaki . Teasing? Annoying?  
**

"**_Misa-chaaan~"_ Usui said.  
**

"**_What is it , perverted outer-space alien?"_ Misaki asked , frustrated with Usui from teasing her all day .  
**

"**_Will_ _you... go to the new theme park that just opened a few days ago?"_ Usui said with a small light pink color appeared on his cheeks.**

**" _Y-You m-me-mean the new th-the-theme park c-ca-called Disneyland?"_ Misaki stammered while turning into a pink shade and luckily all the other members of the Student Council had already gone home.**

"**_Yeah , so will you go or not ... and why in the world are you stammering , Prez" _Usui asked .  
**

" _**Y-You m-me-mean like a d-d-date? " **_**Misaki stammered while the "pink shade" on her face turned into the darkest shade of pink there could ever be .  
**

" _**Maybe... if Prez is thinking that way then yes ... and make up your mind already...What happened to the always-confident girl I always tease?"**_** Usui asked.  
**

" _**I can't "**_** Misaki said continuing with her work.**

**"**_**And why is that Ayuzawa? "**_** Usui asked , a smirk appearing on his face**

"_**I..I've got a job interview . It has a really good pay . I'm not really quitting or anything , the manager at Maid Latte has went on a long business trip that lasts about 12 days so I saw this job that will take 10 days and pays about just enough to pay off half the debt (A/N: Let's say the debt is about...1 million yen shall we?)and get a better house for my family and have about a hundred thousand yen in balance...and then after my manager gets back she will give me my check which will be 500 thousand yen ...and this job interview won't be back until next year .." **_**Misaki said.**

"_*sigh*__** Alright Misaki , I'll leave you alone ." **_**Usui said while going through the door to go home .**

~April 27th~ Seika High~ Student Council Room~ After School~

"_**Misaki! There you are! We've been looking all over for you. Shouldn't you been in Class 2-2?" **_**The voice of Hanazono Sakura was heard at the door of the Student Council Room.  
**

"_**Why?" **_**Misaki asked arching her eyebrow , confused .**

_**"Class 2-2 is throwing a party for Usui-kun"**_** Shizuko said.****  
**

"_**An unauthorized party at class 2-2?" Misaki said .**_

"_**Not really , Misaki , think of it as a birthday party . Even the teachers agreed to it**_**.****" Sakura said .**

" _**A birthday party? Is it Usui's birthday?"**_** Misaki suddenly remembered yesterday when Usui asked her out to go to Disneyland and rejected him without a thought about it . **

"_**Oh my Kami , Misaki . You . Forgot . It . Was . Usui's . Birthday!"**_** Sakura said shocked .**

"**Yeah and I have got to go and also tell him I said Happy Birthday.." Misaki said grabbing her bag and walking out of the Student Council Room . **

**Shizuko and Sakura both sighed and went back to Class 2-2.**

~Outside of Seika High~

**Usui being the usual sighed while throwing the presents and went to the Fugimura (A/N:I have no idea why I picked this freaking name) Park lake .  
**

~20 minutes later~~Fugimura Park~~Lakeside~

**Usui sighed as he thought maybe next year he should just give up Misaki and look for another girl which would meet up to his expectations which he thought was utterly impossible.**

**Suddenly he heard a voice calling his name which...sounded like...Misaki?****  
**

"_**Baka...Usui...Why..Didn't...You...Tell Me...It..Was...Your B..Birthday" Misaki said panting and out of breath.**_

"_**Misaki...Why are you panting?" **_**Usui asked surprised to see her here and suddenly another question rang in his head **_'How did she find me here and even how does she know I'm here?'__**.  
**_

"_**I RAN ALL THE WAY FROM MY JOB INTERVIEW TO FIND YOU! AFTER 3 PLACES I FINALLY FOUND YOU**_**!" Misaki yelled at the top of her lungs(also scaring the people that was passing by) **_**.  
**_

" **_How did you know I was here? Why did you come here for me? Wait...were you worried about me Misaki?" _Usui said as all of his surprise was thrown out and replaced with a playful smirk .**

" **_Erm...You once told me about your favorite places and...I feel guilty forgetting your birthday so...I'll follow you to Disneyland if it makes you happy , Usui" _Misaki said a blush with at least five shades of red on it was plastered on Misaki's face.**

**_"First go back to your house , change into something different and then we'll talk about going to Disneyland."_ Usui said taking her hand and going back to her house.**

"**_O...kay? And...Happy Birthday Usui."_ Misaki said walking back to her house with Usui.**

**Suddenly , Usui thought that maybe this wasn't a day to be having those thoughts and just as he thought that his perverted side acted up and it turned out to be a normal day at Disneyland . (while teasing Misaki)**

**OMG! I AM DONE CARINA(my friend's name) I TOLD YOU I COULD FINISH IT BY THIS WEEK WOOOOOOOO! Now can any of you people who are reading this give me an idea for E? I already started but it's crappy and if any of your idea's are good . I'll write under your word , alright?**


	6. E is for Envy

**Like to thank my Instinct (ever occur to you that your Instinct or Conscious might be a guy/girl? Well mine is...I'm a girl...) Perseus ( yes I named "Him" after the greek hero. Sorry Mythology fan~ And sorry it took so long getting ready/settled for/in Singapore...(This house is a M-E-S-S-!)**

E for Envy _

It has been ...I forgot how long ago was it that Usui Takumi , the hottest boy in Seika High and Ayuzawa Misaki , the first girl President of the Student Council also known as "Demon President" to most of the boys there had started ..erm..dating as some of you people call it or...finally took their relationship to a higher level...Anyways one day Misaki was accused for being Envious by Usui when a girl was confessing to him and yes girls still have hopes that Usui . Anyways it went like this :-

**One day like always Usui was waiting for Misaki to finish her ...He opened his locker to put some books in it but like always a letter fell out ... He opened it and it read:-**

_Dear Usui ,_

_Meet me at Class 1-3 , _

_Sora Fumiko_

"_**...Another love confession?" **_**Usui said as he thought that he wouldn't get anymore love confessions since he was dating Misaki...The only girl that could ever make him smile and make his heart flutter.**

~Class 1-1 to 1-7 hallway~~Misaki patrol job~~4:00p.m~

**Misaki was patrolling the hallways to see whether there were anymore people in school before going to Maid Latte but suddenly she heard a girl's voice and saw Usui at the door of Class 1-3. **

"_**Still getting love confessions Usui?"**_** Misaki mumbled too low for Usui to hear.**

**When she was reaching Class 1- 3 , she wished she didn't come , she saw a sight she never thought to see . Usui and the girl was kissing. His arms were around her waist...**

"_**Usui...Never thought you would betray me..." **_**Misaki said tears in her eyes... She ran straight to Maid Latte . She didn't want to face Usui now...Misaki was feeling envious because Usui was the only one he would kiss...**

~Maid Latte Back Entrance~4:10p.m~

***Slam* The sound of the door being closed..hardly at the back entrance scared a few of the employees there..**

"_**Ah..Misaki , good you're here...I..."**_** Satsuki stopped noticing that she was sweating and there were tears in her eyes like she never seen before.. "**_**Misaki...What's wrong?" **_**She asked ...concerned for the employee which she treated like her daughter...**

"_**I saw Usui kissing a girl at school..." **_**Misaki said breaking into tears and curled into the corner...**

**Gasps were heard ...Employees there...Never thought Usui would ever cheat on Misaki...**

"_**Calm down Misaki...You can have a day off at work since today it's not many people.." **_**Satsuki said rubbing Misaki's back.**

"_**No...It's alright...I-I'll work...Let's s-say nothing e-ever happened , alright?" **_**Misaki said looking up hopefully while still sobbing.**

"_**No!" **_**Satsuki said "**_**No!" **_**Erika joined..Soon all Misaki heard was 'NO!' **

"_**Alright! I'll take today off..."**_** Misaki took her bag and went through the door while saying 'Bye guys~'.**

**As Misaki walked out of the door she saw Usui leaning against the door like always. His expression a bit of rage and concern.**

"_**Usui!"**_** Misaki gasped...looking in both directions and calculating her chance to escape...**

"_**Don't even try to run away , Misaki...Now tell me..Why. Did. You. Not. Wait. For. Me?"**_** Usui said**__**, his voice tight while closing in on Misaki putting his hands on the wall ...face inches away from her's.**

"_**As if you don't know...**_**" Misaki muttered so low that Usui almost did not hear it.**

"_**So it's my fault now?" **_**Usui asked surprised...**

"_**Yeah! You were the one who kissed that girl Usui!"**_** Misaki said.**

"_**Wait- Me? Kiss a girl other than you? What are you talking about?"**_** Usui asked wide-eyed..**

"_**I saw you kissing the girl in Class 1-3...She was pretty , wasn't she , Usui?"**_** Misaki said glaring daggers at Usui..**

"_**Wait wait...You think I kissed her? She kissed me! Then she saw you were coming and put MY arms around her! Alright?"**_** Usui yelled.**

"_**That means..."**_** Misaki said...feeling a little bit of guilt while her face was beginning to blush a light pink.**

"**Yep...And now tell me Misaki...Were you envious?" Usui asked leaning down to her eye – level ..His lips millimeters away from hers.**

"**A – A little bit..." Her face darkened into a bright maroon.**

" **Don't worry Misaki ..The only girl I would kiss is..." Usui said...**

"**Your reconsidering it aren't you?" Misaki said , her rage meter filling up..**

"**Just kidding ...The only girl I would EVER kiss is – of course – you.." Usui said kissing her passionately..**

**She broke the kiss and muttered 'baka Usui' and said she had a day off and spent the day with Usui...**

**Hey , I'm dead with writing , reading and selling... SG – Land of iPhones... Luckily I just got one so I won't feel that bad .**


	7. F is for Forever

**Hey...**

**Anyways I'm SOOOO sorry I totally forgot about Fan Fiction ... SORRY! And half of it was cuz I too had no ideas? AND! SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT !**

**Japanese meanings:**

**Kami = God**

**Hai= Yes**

**Sore wa nan desu ka= what is it?**

**

* * *

F for Forever**

**

* * *

Usui and Misaki were both eating dinner in a fancy restaurant. They were both silent until Usui broke it...**

"**_Misaki..."_ Usui said his eyes meeting hers while his hands were reaching into his pocket...**

'**_Oh my Kami, he isn't gonna propose is he?' _Misaki thought while saying "_Hai? _**

**_Sore wa nan desu ka?" _**

"**_..Ayuzawa Misaki..." _He kneeled down_ and _opened a velvet box , inside was a golden ring with three emerald green jewels and his name was inside the golden ring._" Will you marry me?" _Emerald green eyes met amber ... Misaki felt her heart pounding...**

"**_..Yes..." _Misaki whispered...Usui wrapped his arms around Misaki and hugged her tightly...**

"_**Thank you..."**_** Usui whispered in her ear****...**

"_**...I love you ... Takumi..." **_**Misaki whispered,**_** blushing**_** madly...**

**Usui shocked by the sudden change of name but still whispered an '**_**I love you too'**_** back to her. '**_I love you , Misaki. Now and forever'_ **Usui thought.**

~October 2nd ~ A beach somewhere in Japan ~ 7:30 p.m. ~ One day before the wedding~

**Usui and Misaki were stargazing on a beach . **

"**Takumi..." Misaki whispered..**

"**Yeah?" Usui whispered back..**

"**What if your family doesn't accept me? What do we do then?" Misaki said.**

"**We'll just have to fight for it then ..." Usui answered as a soft smile brushed upon his face.**

"**Yeah.." Misaki said leaning into Usui's chest , also smiling ...**

"**I love you , Misaki ..." Usui said..**

"**I love you too" Misaki answered ...**

"**Forever?" He asked..**

"**Forever ... and always , Takumi... Forever and always ." Misaki answered... '**_Forever'_ ** They both thought ...**

**

* * *

...G for_? Any ideas if so please leave review ! cuz I have no ideas... if there is nothing then G will be ...randomly picked from the dictionary!**


End file.
